Sometimes Its Ok to Rest
by camitake
Summary: Souji pushed himself to the limit and falls sick and the team helps him feel better and teaches him its ok to lean on other for help. Team Fluff. My first story pls be nice. Read if you like ignore if you dont.
1. Chapter 1

**Um… this is my first story EVER. Pls be nice with your criticism. I finally had the courage to post at least one of my stories so um.. yeah. Suggestions are welcomed. And this is for my love of the Persona 4 game. I hope you enjoy!**

Sometimes it's okay to rest

He should have stayed home today. He knew that when he woke up feeling tired, no wait scratch that he felt EXHAUSTED after days of working hard on his part time jobs, going in and out of the TV to train, keeping his grades up. And most of all spending time with his group/team to raise his social links and friendship with them. But still he pushed himself and was now in school trying his best to listen to Kashiwagi screech about her life and what not. He sighed as he rubbed his temples hoping it would help ease the growing pain in his head. He noticed Chie looking at him with a confused expression on her face. He gave her a soft smile hoping it would make her stop worrying. He was relieved when she smiled back and went back her her business. He was able to go through the morning classes unnoticed. Proud of himself he gave himself a break as he slept through the whole lunch period. Yosuke shook him awake when the bell rang. But as the afternoon classes started, he was having a hard time keeping himself awake as he drifted on and off from sleep. Yukiko noticed this and offered to cover for him while he rests. He nodded his head before drifting back to sleep.

Meanwhile as he slept, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were looking at their leader with worry obvious in their faces. They carefully started to converse through passing paper during class.

Yosuke: Hey do you think he's ok?  
Chie: I'm not sure. He never sleeps in class.  
Yukiko: He looks pale and tired guys. We should keep an eye in him. And we should tell Naoto and the others about this too.

They all nodded in agreement before they crumpled their conversation as the final bell rung. They saw Souji slowly open his eyes as he yawned awake. They looked at each other once again frowning as they saw how pale he was.

"I'm gonna wash my face in the bathroom. Lets meet at our usual place" Souji said to them as he walked out of the classroom. Their faces grew more worried as they quickly went to tell their other team mates.

Souji looked at himself in the mirror, he was as pale as a sheet and was slightly flushed from fever. He remembered how hoarse his voice was when he told the others to go ahead. He knew he was sick, but his instincts as a leader clouded his common sense to just cancel everything and go home. He washed his face and tried his best to look healthy as he made his way to Junes to meet the others. Coughing slightly as he walked.

While they waited for Souji, Yukiko told the rest of the team what happened in class today.

"Sensei fell asleep in class? Um... What's so bad about that?"

"Teddie" Yosuke started facing the young blond boy "Souji NEVER sleeps in class EVER."

They looked at each other with uneasy expressions that were cut short when Souji arrived. As they took a good look at their leader the younger members saw what they meant, Souji looked absolutely exhausted when he arrived.

"Let's go" his command was brief but assertive but they could clearly hear the hoarseness of his voice.

"Sempai are you ok?" Rise blurted out unexpectedly. Souji who wasn't paying attention was caught off guard.

He knew if he spoke again he would be found out. So he just nodded his reply and quickly went to the electronics department. The others decided to just keep an eye on their leader for the mean time.

As they arrived to the other world they immediately started training at the old abandoned building nearby infested with powerful shadows.  
As they went on they noticed that Souji struggled more battle after battle. As they reached the 6th floor Souji was already panting and dragging his feet.

"Sempai I think we shou-" Naoto started to say before she got interrupted yet again as a rather strong shadow ambushed them. Caught by surprise Souji used all his willpower to concentrate on the battle and in giving orders to his teammates. Too concentrated on the safety of his team he hadn't notice the shadow creeping up behind him as it attacked. Luckily he was able to dodge the strike but he fell on the floor dizzy. As it was about to strike again Yosuke was able to use Garudyne at the last second defeating the shadow.

Souji struggled to stand but he couldn't as he had reached his limit. His vision started to blur as he swayed and collapsed. Choruses of "Souji!" "Sempai!" and "Sensei!" filled the air as they rushed to their fallen leader. Their heart broke as they saw him panting and sweating both from exhaustion and sickness.

Naoto felt his temperature and gasped how high his fever was. Not having a second thought Kanji stepped forward and slowly lifted his Sempai flinching a little as he felt the radiating heat from his body.

"We have to bring him home immediately. His fever is very high and he is in no condition to stay here much longer." Naoto stated. Everyone nodded as they rushed to the exit. None of them cared when people stared at them as they ran from Junes to the Dojima residence carrying the unconscious Souji. As they arrived they barged inside loudly surprising Nanako who was as usual watching TV. She gasped when she saw the state of her big brother.

"Nanako, Souji isn't feeling very well can you prepare his futon please so he can rest" Yukiko gently said so not to scare the poor girl. She quickly nodded and ran upstairs to fix his futon. As they waited for her, Kanji layer Souji down on the couch. He groaned his face twisting in pain. Everyones frown deepened as they observed their leaders weak state.

"The futon is ready. Um... Is big bro gonna to be okay?" Nanako asked worry in her features as she looked at her big bro's face contorted in pain.

"He will be right as rain soon Nanako. He just needs a good long rest. And alot of tender loving care. You'll help us with that won't you?" Chie said reassuringly as Nanako smiled a little and nodded.

Slowly Kanji and Yosuke lifted their weak friend and made him all set in his futon. After everyone entered the room, Nanako came and brought a basin of cold water and a small washcloth to help with his fever. Rise slowly placed the cold damp cloth on Souji's burning forehead sighing In relief as his face relaxed feeling the coldness of the washcloth. As they waited for him to wake up they went downstairs and began to make some simple soup for the sick teen.

"Oh No! You girls just sit and don't touch anything! Souji is already sick enough! Don't kill him with your evil cooking!" Yosuke blurted out as the girls began to get ingredients from the fridge.

"H-h-hey! We just want to help! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Chie protested but she knew deep in her heart that she should just follow Yosuke before they kill Souji with their cooking.

"Heck no! You guys remember Mystery Food X! There's no way are you gonna cook!" Yosuke practically shouted.

"Keep your voices down! Sempai gonna wake up at this rate. Stop arguing and let's think of the most rational way to do this. For Sempai's sake." Naoto said silencing the two.

There was a long pause before a small voice found it's way to the room.

"I can cook big bro's soup. Daddy taught me how to make it when I got sick. Maybe big bro's friends should just stay with him so he won't get lonely." Nanako said softly earning small smiles from the group.

"Nana-chans right. We should take care of Sensei for now. He's always helping us, it about time we do our part to help him." Teddie said as he stood up and ran to Soujis room.

"Are you sure you don't need our help Nanako-chan?" Yukiko turned to the little girl, smiling as she gave a small smile and nodded.

"I can do it myself! I'm a big girl now. And if it helps big bro get better then I'll put all my heart and soul in it!" Everyone smiled at the little girls determination as they stood up and followed Teddie. As they entered they saw him still sleeping and Teddie changing his washcloth.

"Hows he Ted?" Yosuke whispered the young blond smiled sadly.

"Sensei hasn't woken up. But I dont think his fever is going down." he took a cautious look at his Sensei before sighing sadly.

They sat there glancing every few seconds at the futon. Hoping and praying for their friends fast recovery.

**Someone was able to point out a tiny flaw in my story. Whoever you are i am so grateful that you did! Thank you so much i was able to change it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! **** sorry it took so long finals and hell weeks in school took most of my time **** I hope you will continue to like my story **** And a special mention to manouchan for reviewing with an account so I was able to reply. Im sorry if this would be disappointing **** I try my best and Im not a really good writer so please bear with it. Well I guess uhhh continue reading **

Souji woke up feeling like crap. His head was pounding, he felt cold then hot, his throat was burning and he felt so tired. Groaning he opened his eyes blinking to focus his vision. He saw the worried stares of his teammates as he woke up.

"What happened?" he croaked wincing at how his voice sounded.

"You collapsed during battle sempai. If you were feeling this ill you should have cancelled the training." Naoto said trying to keep her voice levelled as much as possible but still had a hint of concern.

"Yeah partner you know we would have understood" Yosuke said patting his shoulder gesturing him to lie back down as he tried to sit up.

He sighed looking up at the ceiling trying to avoid their worried gazes. Silence enveloped the room until the door creaked open revealing Nanako with a tray of soup.

"Is onii-san awake?" she inquired worriedly balancing the tray of soup in her hands.

His glazed eyes looked at her as she set the tray of soup down beside his futon.

"You should try to eat onii-chan. It will help you get better faster. That's what daddy did when I was sick" She said already getting the spoon and dipping it ready to spoon feed him.

He gave her a kind smile and tried to sit up. He was assisted by Kanji and Yosuke and he gave them a small nod of thanks. He started eating a little feeling the warm broth slide down his throat. It felt nice and relieving on his sore throat but could only finish half of the bowl given to him.

"Thank you Nanako" he croaked as he laid back down in his futon with a sigh his head throbbing. She gave him a small smile, took the bowl and left leaving him again with his worried teammates.

"Sempai have you been sleeping well lately?" Rise asked eyeing the dark circles underneath the sick boy's eyes.

"I noticed that you look exhausted all the time during class Souji-kun" Yukiko stated softly.

"Yeah and lately you've been running straight to your jobs after school" Yosuke added looking at his partner.

Souji looked around and saw everyone staring at him waiting for an answer. He just shook his head weakly putting a hand to ease his throbbing head.

"Damn it sempai! Why do you keep pushing yourself! Why don't you let us help you out!" Kanji shouted slamming his hand on the ground.

Souji winced from the sound and turned to glare at his junior. He was already sick and exhausted enough he didn't need all this drama.

"Kanji! That's not the address your senior! Souji is sick he needs to rest and get better first before we interrogate him for answers." Chie said crossing her arms glaring at the punk hothead.

"I agree with Chie-chan. Sensei is in no condition to answer your questions" Teddy chirped standing making his way to Souji.

"Now sensei let me tuck you in bed so that you can get better faster!" The blond exclaimed excitedly walking excitedly to Souji. Unfortunately he didn't notice the wet rag on the floor and slipped landing on the floor kicking up the basin of cold water on Souji's futon.

Souji felt cold water splash on his face and body drenching his bed and clothes. Exclamations and shouts of Teddy! Idiot! Souji! Sempai! were heard all over the room. Souji sneezed and coughed violently in his hands trying to minimize spreading his sickness to the team. Everyone was shouting and making a ruckus when Nanako opened the door.

"I heard a lot of shouting and noise is everything ok- Onii-chan your all wet!" she shouted in surprise looking at her drenched older brother coughing his lungs out. She glared at the rest and gave them the coldest stare she could muster.

"Get towels from the bath room and a warm blanket and bring onii-chan downstairs to the couch Im gonna go get some water to help his cough." She stated giving them one last hard stare before running downstairs preparing everything for her sick older brother.

Kanji and Yosuke helped their coughing leader out of the drenched futon while Teddy looked for some pajamas from the drawers. Naoto got towels and quickly handed it to the boys while Rise and Yukiko looked for blankets. Chie went downstairs to help Nanako prepare the couch for Souji.

"Sensei! I'm so so sorry!" Teddy cried offering his spare sweats as a peace offering to the wet shivering teen. He just nodded coughing occasionally trying to gain his bearing since everything seemed to be spinning. After Souji changed Kanji and Yosuke helped him down the stairs and brought the dizzy teen to the couch. Chie frowned as she gave Souji a glass of water to help his coughing and draped him in a warm blanket to ease his shivering.

"Thanks" he whispered setting the glass on the table and lying on the bed with a groan. He could feel his head pound harder and he knew his fever spiked a few degrees after the whole ordeal. He felt a hand touch his forehead and he sighed feeling the coolness of the hand comfort him.

"His fever rose" Yukiko announced frowning gesturing for the wet rag and placed it on Souji's forehead.

The team glanced at each other and sat at different locations in the living room peering at their sick leader. He looked worse than last time, his breathing was laboured, they could see a prominent tinge of pink on his cheeks due to his fever and he was wracked with chills even though he's sweating.

"Lets let sempai rest guys" Rise said as he went over to the silver haired boy stroking his hair as he drifted off to sleep. Everyone else nodded and sighed thinking the same thing. Why won't he let them help him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn! I owe you guys so much! **** I will not lie, I kinda forgot about this story from all the stuff I have been doing for college. Gotta give my parents something to be proud of. So I decided even though its months late (or is it almost a year?) I am going to continue and finish this story. Pls bear with me but you don't need to read it if you don't want to. Well onward with the third chapter after so long!**

As Souji slept on, Rise continued to stroke the silver boys hair looking over him with sad eyes as the silence grew on. It was suddenly broken by a single innocent question coming from their resident good shadow.

"Does he trust us?" Teddy said earning himself incredulous stares and the full attention of everyone in the room.

"Of course he does! I mean, we've been with him since day one until now! Kicking shadows butts and saving each other! How could he not trust us!" Yosuke exclaimed with a determined face.

"Then why didn't sempai tell us that he was feeling unwell?" Naoto said while looking straight into Yosuke's eyes. Unable to answer Yosuke turned and looked to the rest of the team only to see faces of disappointment and confusion. Minutes past as each member of the team reflected on the question until a small voice flitted into the room.

"Daddy told me before that Onii-chans parents were always busy and he was always alone like me." Nanako said as she slowly walked and sat beside Rise looking at her onii-chan with sad eyes.

"Souji-kun told me before that he didn't have a lot of friends since his family was always on the move." Yukiko said as she stared at the ill boy on the couch with a frown. Everyone paused watching the rise and fall of Souji's chest as he slept through their conversation completely dead to the world.

"I think since sempai was used to being alone, and maybe he thought that he had to shoulder all the responsibility which including taking care of us." Rise whispered as she stood up to give Nanako her spot next to Souji.

"And all of our weapons and armor come from him right? Maybe that's why he always rushes to his jobs right after school to get enough money for it." She said as she takes a seat beside Teddy.

"Despite everything Souji has really good grades, and since our training ends late I think he stays up late to study to keep his grades up." Yukiko said looking at Rise with the same sad expression.

"Yeah… he always gave us stuff but and we never asked and just kept taking them, he even helps us study for those stupid exams even though we know he's tired himself." Chie sighed slouching in her seat.

"Damn it! Sempai should worry more about himself! We can take care of ourselves!" Kanji shouted and fumed as he angrily punched the couch.

Silence overcame the room again as the members of the Persona team looked down ashamed on how they have neglected their friend for so long to carry such heavy burdens throughout their time together. They all felt bad that because of them Souji tired himself out to the point of collapse and they haven't noticed at all. Nanako noticed their expressions and went to the kitchen then brought back some popsicles and handed them to the others.

"Onii-chan never had friends like you guys before, that's why he did these things because Onii-chan loves you guys." She licked her popsicle before adding.

"I know you guys love Onii-chan too! So let's just show onii-chan that we love him ne!" Everyone smiled at what Nanako said and began eating their respective popsicles while reflecting on what Nanako said earlier.

"Yosh! Now let's just help Souji get his health back then we can tell him off at how stupid he is after!" Chie exclaimed wearing a determined expression while punching upward into air with her fist.

The rest of the team nodded as they dispersed finding things to do that would help their friend recover from his illness. Teddy changed the towel on Souji's forehead with a cooler one and tucked him in carefully so not to wake him from his deep sleep. Kanji and Yosuke went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the rest and soup for Souji when he wakes up. Naoto and Rise went to get some supplies they might need to take care of Souji like medicine and tissues. Chie and Yukiko went upstairs to get the wet futon and pajamas and washed them so that they can transfer Souji later once it's dry. Nanako stayed on her spot smiling happily as she watched everyone leave to do their thing. She sat down on the floor and leaned on the couch.

"Onii-chan has really good friends. So we don't have to be lonely anymore ne Onii-chan?" she whispered to the sleeping teen. She was answered with soft calm snores as she waited for the others to come back.

**Gah! Love it? hate it? I hope I still got the characters right! Well im not sure if the next chapter will be the last one but I hope that I don't screw this up with my crappy writing. **** Its kinda short and im sorry for that but at least I updated. Hope you guys like it. Review if you like but im grateful for the fact that you guys still viewed my story. Thank you! :D I will TRY to update soon and i'll try not to forget this time. Well until next time! **


End file.
